falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
DLC03UncleKen.txt
DLC03DialogueFarHarbor |scene=- |srow=19 |topic=0103FC8E |before= |response=Hello? You there? Hello? |after= |abxy=}} |topic=0103F9AE |before= |response=You're getting beaten by an old man. Ha! |after= |abxy=}} |topic=0103F9AD |before= |response=This is my home! Go away! |after= |abxy=}} |topic=01005C15 |trow=16 |before= |response=Oh thank you sooo much for putting me on this rickety dock. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Tell them this is my farm. Stop fiddling with everything! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Mitch sent men to help. They won't let me do anything any more. Bah! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Old Longfellow. Bah! He is a small child next to me. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Everyone moaning about the Fog. This Fog is nothing. Much worse when I was young. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=You took me away from my home. Bah! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Mainlanders think the island's easy. We'll see. Haha. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Yes, yes. I am doing well. Goodbye, goodbye. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Cassie Dalton says she's the oldest on the island? Bah! It's me. I will live forever. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Haha! Those Children of Atom always saying the Fog would get me. Look who is still alive! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=The Children of Atom can have their "peace." As long as its not on my land. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=If you gonna die, DiMA did it right. Head tall. Face your crimes. Good. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=In my day, Captains get killed all the time. And now everyone moans - poor Avery, so sad. Bah! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Oh, everyone in Far Harbor is sooo merciful. Spare the poor little machine. Weak! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=In my day, everyone does the Captain Dance. Maybe two, three times a year. So don't get no ideas. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Mild approval}'' You chased off those people at Acadia? Hmph. Had no business on this island, I say. |after= |abxy=}} DLC03FarHarborS01 |scene= |srow=15 |topic=0100AA25 |before= |response=''{Raised voice / Irritated}'' Go away! |after=UncleKen: You see? You see those corpses? They're from me! |abxy=A}} |topic=0100A9FC |before=DLC03MaleUncleKen: Go away! |response=''{Impressed with himself, comical threat from this wizened old man / SinisterSmile}'' You see? You see those corpses? They're from me! |after=UncleKen: Unless you're ready for the Long Walk - go away! |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0100A9FB |before=UncleKen: You see? You see those corpses? They're from me! |response=''{Blustery, threatening / SinisterSmile}'' Unless you're ready for the Long Walk - go away! |after=Player Default: Take it easy, Uncle Ken. Mitch sent me. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0100A9F7 |before=Player Default: You killed them all? By yourself? |response=''{Proud, defiant / Defiant}'' What? Just because I'm an old man you don't think I can protect myself. Wrong! |after=Player Default: Take it easy, Uncle Ken. Mitch sent me. |abxy=Y1a}} |topic=0100A9F2 |before=Player Default: Take it easy, Uncle Ken. Mitch sent me. |response=''{Very abrupt tone shift, he loves his nephew - softens / Surprised}'' Mitch. My boy Mitch sent you? |after=UncleKen: He was always a smart one. He sent me the Fog Condensers. Made it safe to breathe here. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0100A9F1 |before=UncleKen: Mitch. My boy Mitch sent you? |response=''{So proud of his boy, appreciative / Grateful}'' He was always a smart one. He sent me the Fog Condensers. Made it safe to breathe here. |after=UncleKen: Glad to hear he still cares about his old uncle. But you- |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0100A9F0 |before=UncleKen: He was always a smart one. He sent me the Fog Condensers. Made it safe to breathe here. |response=''{Effusing about his nephew then... FULL STOP, he heard an alarming noise / Friendly}'' Glad to hear he still cares about his old uncle. But you- |after=UncleKen: What? What have you done? |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0100A9EF |before=UncleKen: Glad to hear he still cares about his old uncle. But you- |response=''{Horror! / Irritated}'' What? What have you done? |after=UncleKen: They're coming. They're coming! |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0100A9EE |before=UncleKen: What? What have you done? |response=''{Deeply worried / Worried}'' They're coming. They're coming! |after=Player Default: Then let's work together. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0100A9ED |before=Player Default: Then let's work together. |response=''{Irritated}'' *groan* Fine. |after=UncleKen: I haven't reset my traps, or repaired the defenses. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0100A9EC |before=Player Default: What the? This isn't my fault. |response=''{Clipped, ranting - should be amusing / Irritated}'' You tromping around, making noise. There's a whole ecosystem here, and you've kicked it. |after=UncleKen: I haven't reset my traps, or repaired the defenses. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=0100A9EB |before=Player Default: What's the plan, Uncle Ken? |response=*quick exhale* Let me think... |after=UncleKen: I haven't reset my traps, or repaired the defenses. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=0100A9EA |before=Player Default: What? What's coming? |response=''{Quick, time is of the essence / Irritated}'' Who knows this time. |after=UncleKen: I haven't reset my traps, or repaired the defenses. |abxy=Y1a}} |topic=0100A9E5 |before=Player Default: *groan* Fine. |response=''{A bit angry / Angry}'' I haven't reset my traps, or repaired the defenses. |after=UncleKen: Quick, do what you can with the workbench supplies. They'll be here, soon! |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0100A9E4 |before=UncleKen: I haven't reset my traps, or repaired the defenses. |response=''{URGENT! / Irritated}'' Quick, do what you can with the workbench supplies. They'll be here, soon! |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=18 |topic=0100AA25 |before= |response=''{Impressed... / Impressed}'' Not bad... |after=UncleKen: Mitch was a good boy to send you. But still, time to go. Good bye. Good bye. |abxy=A}} |topic=0100A9E3 |before=DLC03MaleUncleKen: Not bad... |response=''{Now trying to bum rush the player out the door, please be comical / Friendly}'' Mitch was a good boy to send you. But still, time to go. Good bye. Good bye. |after=UncleKen: Before you attract more of them. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0100A9E2 |before=UncleKen: Mitch was a good boy to send you. But still, time to go. Good bye. Good bye. |response=''{This bit said under the breath / Irritated}'' Before you attract more of them. |after=Player Default: Stay safe, Uncle Ken. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0100A9E1 |before=Player Default: Stay safe, Uncle Ken. |response=''{Barely paying attention, just trying to get the player to leave / Irritated}'' Yes, very safe. Now leave. |after=Player Default: Just consider this a vacation. You'll come back later, when it's safe. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0100A9E0 |before=Player Default: Stay here and you're going to be taking that "Long Walk" yourself. |response=''{Comically not paying attention, shooing the player away / Irritated}'' Yes, walking's good for you. Now go. |after=Player Default: Just consider this a vacation. You'll come back later, when it's safe. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=0100A9DF |trow=3 |before=Player Default: Mitch sent me to bring you home. Safely. Please go to Far Harbor. |response=''{Uproar, affronted / Irritated}'' This is my home. And what? You want me to huddle like a beggar in Far Harbor. |after= |abxy=X1a}} |before= |response=''{But then gets unsteady / Nervous}'' I... I can't just leave. |after=Player Default: Just consider this a vacation. You'll come back later, when it's safe. |abxy=X1b}} |before=Player Default: Mitch sent me to bring you home. Safely. Please go to Far Harbor. |response=''{Brushes off concern, then shoos player / Irritated}'' Mitch worries too much. I'll be fine. Now go, show yourself out. |after=Player Default: Just consider this a vacation. You'll come back later, when it's safe. |abxy=X2a}} |topic=0100A9DE |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Why would you possibly stay here? It's dangerous. |response=''{Proud, defiant! / Defiant}'' My family's lived here for seven generations. I will not disrespect their memory. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{Now back to shooing the player away / Irritated}'' Now go. |after=Player Default: Stay safe, Uncle Ken. |abxy=Y1b}} |topic=0100A9C0 |trow=3 |before=Player Default: Just consider this a vacation. You'll come back later, when it's safe. |response=''{Bitter, should be amusingly read / Irritated}'' You are so... persistent. Fine. You happy? You've chased me from my home. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Resigned, irritated / Irritated}'' I'll pack my things. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before=Player Default: Just consider this a vacation. You'll come back later, when it's safe. |response=''{Heels firmly dug in / Defiant}'' You won't fool me. I'm staying. Now get off my land. |after= |abxy=A2a}} |topic=0100A9BF |before=Player Default: It's your funeral, then. |response=''{Shooing the player off, unphased / Irritated}'' Good. I'll be the only one in attendance. Now go! |after= |abxy=B1a}} |topic=0100A9BE |trow=2 |before=Player Default: How about this. I'm not asking you, old man. I'm dragging you back. |response=''{Comical, overplaying the threat and "Woe is me!" / Irritated}'' Oh fine, threaten an old man, big shot. I'll go back. You have my word. |after= |abxy=X1a}} |before=Player Default: How about this. I'm not asking you, old man. I'm dragging you back. |response=''{Not impressed, heels firmly dug in / Defiant}'' Ha! See all the bodies? I've survived worse than you. Now go away! |after= |abxy=X2a}} |topic=0100A9BD |trow=2 |before=Player Default: You have living family that cares about you. Are you just going to turn your back on him? |response=''{Not afraid of death, defiant / Defiant}'' I am an old man. I just want to live out my days on my land. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{Irritated}'' You wouldn't understand. |after=Player Default: Just consider this a vacation. You'll come back later, when it's safe. |abxy=Y1b}} |scene= |srow=10 |topic=0100AA25 |before= |response=''{Genuinely happy / Happy}'' My boy! |after=Waitress: She actually did it. |abxy=A}} |topic=01049C54 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Yes, big hero. |response=''{Poor old me, this PC monster! / Angry}'' Your thug threatened me. Said he'd drag me from my home! |after=Mitch: Uncle, I'm sure it didn't go down that way. |abxy=A1a}} |before=Player Default: Yes, big hero. |response=''{Angry}'' Your thug threatened me. Said she'd drag me from my home! |after=Mitch: Uncle, I'm sure it didn't go down that way. |abxy=A2a}} |topic=0100A9D8 |trow=2 |before=Waitress: She actually did it. |response=''{Bitter (should be funny) / Irritated}'' Did what? Chase me from my home? We should dump her in the Harbor. |after=Player Default: I probably saved your life. |abxy=A1a}} |before=Waitress: She actually did it. |response=''{Irritated}'' Did what? Chase me from my home? We should dump him in the Harbor. |after=Player Default: I probably saved your life. |abxy=A2a}} |topic=0100A9D2 |before=Player Default: I probably saved your life. |response=''{Mocking the player (humor) / Irritated}'' Yes, big hero. |after=UncleKen: Your thug threatened me. Said he'd drag me from my home! |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0100A9D1 |before=Player Default: You're a pain in the ass. |response=''{Mocking the player (humor) / Irritated}'' You're no snowflake, either, mainlander. |after=UncleKen: Your thug threatened me. Said he'd drag me from my home! |abxy=B1a}} |topic=0100A9D0 |before=Player Default: Well, the job's done. |response=''{False comical gratitude / Irritated}'' Oh goodie, now I can live as a capless beggar. Thank you very much. |after=UncleKen: Your thug threatened me. Said he'd drag me from my home! |abxy=X1a}} |topic=0100A9CF |trow=2 |before=Player Default: You're really not grateful? You get to see your boy again. |response=''{Grudgingly admits he's happy, then goes straight to bitching / Irritated}'' *sigh* It is good to see family again. He never visits or writes. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before=Player Default: You're really not grateful? You get to see your boy again. |response=''{Comically still ranting / Irritated}'' Ha. The only thing I'm grateful for is you didn't burn down my house. |after=UncleKen: Your thug threatened me. Said he'd drag me from my home! |abxy=Y2a}} |scene=- |srow=4 |topic=0100AA24 |trow=4 |before= |response=Far Harbor is just terrible. It's noisy and crowded. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Yes, you've been very helpful. Now leave me alone. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=They'll be here any time now! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Tromping around my home. Hmm. |after= |abxy=}} DLC03MQ05 |scene= |srow=2 |topic=0104A06D |trow=2 |before=Mitch: My uncle's safe and alive. The stranger's always steered us right. |response=What? The mainlander threatened me. Chased me from my home. Allen's a good boy. Listen to him. |after=Mariner: Everyone hear about Machete Mike? He was found dead. I don't have proof... |abxy=A1a}} |before=Mitch: My uncle's safe and alive. The stranger's always steered us right. |response=What? The mainlander took away my home. Drug me here. Listen to Allen! |after=Mariner: Everyone hear about Machete Mike? He was found dead. I don't have proof... |abxy=A2a}} Category:Far Harbor dialogue files